The following background discussion includes information that could be useful in understanding the present inventive subject matter. It is not an admission that any of the information provided herein is prior art or relevant to the presently claimed inventive subject matter, or that any publication specifically or implicitly referenced is prior art.
Portable devices are growing rapidly in popularity, allowing users to enjoy music, video, texts, images, and other forms of entertainment without being tethered to a home system. Because of the sometimes inferior sound quality offered by speaker assemblies in such devices, an increasing number of people are connecting their portable devices to external speaker assemblies, including for example, docking stations.
One example of a speaker assembly that operates with a tablet computer is the Zooka™ Bluetooth Speaker shown at firewireblog.com/2012/02/16/zooka-bluetooth-speaker-for-the-ipad/. This device is an attachable Bluetooth speaker that couples with the top of a tablet computer. The Zooka comes with a rod that can be partially stored inside a cavity of the speaker, and screwed into a hole in the speaker housing. The rod, however, can easily be lost, and requires assembly for use as a stand. Moreover, the Zooka, while providing a somewhat improved audio experience, apparently fails to provide various speaker drivers (e.g., front-firing drivers, down-firing drivers, etc.) or a virtual surround system.
These and all other extrinsic materials discussed herein are incorporated by reference in their entirety. Where a definition or use of a term in an incorporated reference is inconsistent or contrary to the definition of that term provided herein, the definition of that term provided herein applies and the definition of that term in the reference does not apply.
Unless the context dictates the contrary, all ranges set forth herein should be interpreted as being inclusive of their endpoints, and open-ended ranges should be interpreted to include commercially practical values. Similarly, all lists of values should be considered as inclusive of intermediate values unless the context indicates the contrary.
Thus, there is still a need for a speaker assembly configured to provide an improved audio and video experience.